


В ванной тоже могут быть сюрпризы

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Bathrooms, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humorous Ending, Kissing, Minor Dracula (Hotel Transylvania)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Один простой вопрос открывает неожиданную (на самом деле, вполне ожидаемую) правду...
Relationships: Mavis Dracula/Jonathan "Johnny" Loughran
Kudos: 1





	В ванной тоже могут быть сюрпризы

Тёплая вода окружала их со всех сторон. Мэйвис полулежала на бортике ванны, прикрыв глаза и расслабившись. Мягкие движения мочалкой по спине успокаивали её.  
— Мэй, ты такая красивая, — уже в пятидесятый, наверное, раз прошептал Джонатан, любуясь изящным телом своей мышки. Сильная рука парня уверенно сжимала мочалку, воля ею по спинке вампирши. Другая мягко перебирала шелковистые прядки волос.  
Младшая Дракула рассеяно улыбнулась, повернув к нему голову.  
— Твои глаза похожи на небесные сапфиры.  
— А твои на тончайший зелёный бархат, — Мэйвис глянула на мужа с любовью в больших «небесных» глазах и протянулась за поцелуем.  
Джонатан заключил жену в объятья, и следующие пятнадцать минут они только и делали, что целовались, совершая небольшие передышки и снова возвращаясь к прерванному занятию.  
А потом, когда каждый миллиметр рта супруга был обследован особо тщательно, оба слились в безудержном танце, воссоединившись не только душой, но и телом.

***

— Как же приятно купаться с тобой, — пробормотал Джонни, лениво водя пальцем по влажному плечу Мэйвис.  
— Мне тоже, — улыбнулась вампирша. Она наклонилась и поцеловала мужа в висок. — Ты такой большой и горячий… Я дрожу от восторга.  
Рыжик заурчал и заграбастал её в сильные объятья.  
— Что-то вода совсем остыла… Хочешь, я донесу тебя до спальни на руках?  
— Это будет шикарно! А потом принесёшь рыбки?  
— Если смогу…  
— Я смогу! — радостно возвестили с потолка.

***

Был без трёх минут рассвет, когда отель Трансильвания взорвался возмущённо-яростным ором:  
— Папа!!!


End file.
